Cloud & Mist
by Skylark Chrome
Summary: Never once did Hibari Kyoya find himself interested in another person. Finally, a day arrived when he unknowingly found himself wanting for her. 1896. HibarixChrome.
1. Beginning

"Iinchou," Tetsu called. "There's going to be a meeting along with the Guardians and other club chairmen. What should we do?"

Kyoya sighed. He slid his black leather chair towards the window of the Disciplinary Committee's room. It was such a wonderful day that he'd rather stare at the sky than attend a boring meeting. So, he said, "You attend it,"

Tetsu blinked. "Me? But -" Kyoya turned to glare at him. He dared defy him? "I-I understand. If you'll excuse me," And Tetsu left the room in haste. Now this is peace. Kyoya leaned on his chair as he dazed in utter peacefulness outside. The sun was shining, the trees were swaying with the breeze; a perfect scenario. There was no one outside to irritate him. At least, not yet.

Chrome ran as fast as her legs could take her. She clutched her bag tightly as she panted with each step she made. Her body was always weak and running was as difficult as final exams. She was still far from the meeting and it looked like she's going to be late. She was busy thinking about the consequences that she didn't notice the stare coming from the window above. Kyoya noticed she was heading to the east wing, where the meeting will be held. He stood up, lips pursed, and decided to check the meeting out. He stepped out and closed the door with a big thud.

He arrived outside the meeting with Chrome in front of the door, breathing hard and long. She wasn't showing signs that she'll move any minute now so Kyoya decided to do something.

"Move," He said simply and firmly. He was staring intently at the lady in front of him. She looked up with her face brimming with sweat.

"S-Sorry," Chrome apologized to the man staring at her. His stare made it clear she did not want to mingle with him. She stepped aside. Kyoya reached over and slid the door open as everyone turned to face him. Tetsu looked as bit of shock he could manage. His Iinchou is here, at the meeting! His Iinchou who rarely attends such frivolous matters! His Iinchou who-

"Ah," Tsuna, the leader of the Guardians, burst out. "Thanks for joining us, Hibari-san," Kyoya ignored him as he made his way to the side of the room where the windows were. His action earned a snarl from his right-hand man, Gokudera. He ignored it, still, for his thought were busy wondering why he was here.

"Boss," Chrome called from the door way. She bowed deeply. "I apologize for being late,"

Tsuna smiled gently at his loyal Guardian. "It's fine. You're just in time," Chrome nodded. She slid the door closed, walked amidst the staring crowd, and sat on an empty chair beside Rokudo Mukuro, her co-Mist Guardian. Mukuro greeted her warmly, like a precious item he can't live without. Tsuna cleared his throat and started the meeting.

"So, the culture festival is right on the corner," Tsuna started. He was never the type to lead a group, much more the whole student body. Before he became the leader of the Guardians, or in this case, the Boss, he was called by names ranging from no-good to useless. Afterwards, however, he proved to be worth it when he stood up against their school enemy and their sister school, Mare Academy. They elected him as Boss and now he leads the whole Academy, along with his seven Guardians. "We came up with an idea. Um, Shouchi-kun?" He looked at Shouchi, the chairman of the Techno Faction. He gritted his teeth as his stomach churned due to nervousness. He pushed his glasses up and opened his laptop. The projector at the center of the meeting lit up and flashed an image behind Tsuna. It was a diagram, which listed the names of the clubs. They grouped into compatible pairs. The Manga Society partnered up with the Arts Guild. The Techno Faction paired up with the Galaxy Truce.

"The culture festival will be celebrated with each club paired up with another club," Yamamoto, one of the Guardians and the chairman of the Baseball Team. He grinned easily to lift up the tension. "We made sure that each club are with a club compatible to their attribute,"

"So, is this alright?" Tsuna asked everyone. Everyone murmured with one another.

"It's a great idea, Sawada-san," Yuki, the chairman of the Swimming Team said. They have been paired with the Choreo Troupe.

"I approve!" One yelled. Everyone followed in agreement. Tsuna brightened up.

"Everyone..." He said in admiration. "Then, let's make this the best culture festival!"

Everyone agreed as they yelled and pumped their fists.

"Don't forget that the Disciplinary Committee are still doing a patrol," Kyoya reminded everyone. They fell silent, realizing that the Disciplinary Committee will be there to keep order.

"Of course," Tsuna smiled. He was the only one who could go easy on Kyoya. "You can patrol the Academy and keep peace,"

Kyoya smiled, amused at the man who once was the weakest of them all. Now, he awakened into a man to be admired and respected. Even Kyoya was impressed by the herbivore's outstanding improvement. Tsuna had been given a new found respect by Kyoya. Of course, he still wanted to bite him to death.

"Then, I'm leaving," Kyoya said casually. He jumped out of the window and landed with ease. The others gawked at him from the window. He ignored them and went to patrol the Academy.

"Ah!" Tsuna suddenly cried as he was busy signing the forms for the culture festival in the Guardians' Office. He was alone; most of his Guardians had club meetings. Gokudera went to a little trip to the clinic after receiving a picture of his sister, Bianchi. Yamamoto had baseball practice; Lambo had the usual cake afternoon with I-pin and the other girls; Ryohei had boxing practice; Mukuro went off somewhere, not even leaving a note. "I forgot to give Kyoya the action plan!"

"Boss," Chrome called as she appeared in thin air. She had a knack of concealing herself with her illusions. Tsuna, however, was still not used to it. He cried out in surprise, falling off his chair and flinging the forms everywhere.

"Chrome!" He groaned. "Seriously, stop doing that,"

Chrome chuckled at her clumsy boss. "Sorry, Boss. I'll give that to Cloud person,"

Tsuna stood up. "Thank you, Chrome," He handed the action plan to Chrome. She received it gently. "Hibari-san would be patrolling around. You might find him around the south wing,"

She nodded. Her Boss's intuition was spot on perfect. That's one of the reasons why a lot followed him. She bid good bye and set off to find Kyoya.

Tsuna was right; Kyoya was just entering the south wing when Chrome found him. The south wing was where the music-oriented clubs are found. That's why Kyoya wanted to keep peace in this place a little more than the others. Chrome rushed over to Kyoya, holding the action plan Tsuna entrusted to her. Kyoya noticed her and turned around.

Chrome halted, panting and exhausted. "Boss wanted to give you this, Cloud person," She handed the action plan with one shaky hand. Kyoya relented and accepted. Chrome composed herself and turned around to report to her Boss when Kyoya stopped her.

"What's your name?" Kyoya asked. This young lady has striked him fascinating, who knows why. Despite being one of the Guardians, the Cloud, he has no particular interest on knowing his fellow comrades until now. Not even joining in Guardian activities. That is why he was the perfect Cloud Guardian. Chrome turned around, looking as bit of unfazed as she usually was.

"Chrome," She said. "Chrome Dokuro,"

"I see," Kyoya said. Chrome turned around once more and head off back to Tsuna. Kyoya stood there, watching her vanish from his sight. He felt drawn to her. He wanted to get to know her. And he, apparently, doesn't know why. Kyoya shrugged it off and continued to patrol the campus.

The remaining days until the culture festival was to be spent organizing the themes of each club. That is why the Disciplinary Committee had to make their work twice as usual. There were Kyoya's subordinates all over the place, each maintaining peace just as Kyoya instructed. Kyoya, on the other hand, decided it was time to take a little nap on the roof top. He opened the door to the roof top and found it empty; just as he wanted. Hibird was flying around, calling his name, singing the Academy song, and singing random tunes. Kyoya smiled. It was this little one who made him feel at ease and, at the very least, warm. Kyoya laid on his usual spot and waited for the drowziness to kick in.

"Cloud person," A soft voice muttered. Kyoya faced the direction of the voice. It was Chrome, appearing out of thin air once again. She had made a good job on concealing her presence.

"Chrome," Kyoya replied. Her name felt funny on his lips. As if he wasn't used to it. "How long were you there?"

"Right before you entered," Chrome answered. Kyoya sat up as a gentle breeze swept around them.

"Oh?" Kyoya shot his eyebrows up. He completely didn't sense her presence. Chrome blinked and surged right at him.

"There's some dirt on you," She said. She was right in front of Kyoya, and very close. Kyoya didn't even have any time to move. He was paralyzed by this girl's actions. He could even hear his own heartbeat thumping a bit too fast than usual. Right in front of his face was her chest, and all he could do about it was to look away. Chrome brushed off the things caught on his hair: leaves, twigs, even flower petals.

"All done," Chrome announced with a satisfied smile. She didn't notice the position she was in: kneeling over him with her body near to his face. She was too dense and too innocent for thoughts like this. Kyoya's face was a bit blood rushed and yet, Chrome mistook it as nothing since her cheeks were always flushed by nature.

"Thank...you," Kyoya cleared his throat. Chrome smiled once more and stood up. Kyoya shook his head to regain his composure. He must no be affected by such trivial matter. "Don't you have any club meetings?"

"No," Chrome replied. "Being a Guardian is already a handful, and there's nothing I want to do,"

"Then, what are you going to do during the culture festival?" Kyoya asked. Chrome shrugged as she sat next to Kyoya.

"Who knows," She muttered softly. "Mukuro-sama's out of town so I think I'll just help with Guardian work,"

"Hmm," Was all Kyoya said. Mukuro's out to fix some problem. There was an ache throbbing on his chest. They sat together in silence, purely enjoying the bliss of peace right at their hands. However, it was short lived. Chrome let out a blood curling shriek. Kyoya turned, alarmed. She was gasping for air and crying out in pain. Her stomach was deflated. As if all her organs suddenly disappeared. She crashed on the floor, gritting her teeth. Kyoya reacted right away. He knew from Tsuna that she was living off with illusionary organs. He knew, as well, that the damned Mukuro was letting her live. He had to think fast. If he were to carry her to the clinic, it might be too late. Other than that, there might be not enough equipment for her. He gritted his teeth as Chrome let out another gasp. The damned Mukuro uses illusionary organs manifested by his Mist flames. Mist flames? He lifted Chrome's hand. The Vongola ring was there.

"Mukuro-sama..." Chrome breathed.

"Chrome, listen," Kyoya hastily said. Chrome opened her eyes slowly, as if it pained her to do so. "Lit up your Vongola ring,"

Chrome nodded slowly. She clenched her tiny fist and the Vongola ring lit up Mist flames.

"Next," Kyoya said smoothly. "I want you to visualize your own organs. I want you to create your own organs. Can you do it?"

"I..." Chrome screamed in pain once more. She knew Mukuro was in danger. She shouldn't just be lying here. She needs to support Mukuro. The Mist flame on her ring blazed more brightly than before. She visualized her organs returning to her abdomen, functioning well and unscratched. The deflated part of her body went back to its normal state. Her breathing was still ragged but she was alive.

Kyoya lifted her up. All he needs now was to take her to the hospital. He grabbed his phone and dialed Tetsu.

"Iinchou?" Tetsu said. "What is it? Are you alright?"

"Get the car," Kyoya ordered. "Now. It's an emergency,"

"Emergency? What hap-" Kyoya shut off his phone. He went down the roof top, with Chrome on his arms, and raced to the entrance of the Academy. Tetsu was there, waiting inside the Disciplinary Committee's van. He said nothing as Kyoya boarded the van. He laid Chrome next to him. Her breathing went fast, still ragged.

"Tetsu, step on it," Kyoya ordered. Tetsu had no other choice but to oblige. He sped up, going 120 kilometers per hour. Tetsu was still an underage driver. He could be in serious trouble if he get caught. However, following his Iinchou was top priority. He would do anything, anytime and anywhere, for him. After a couple of turns and notches, they finally arrived at the hospital. Kyoya rushed off the van, carrying Chrome in his arms, and demanded a doctor and full priority. The nurses around obeyed and called on the nearest doctor in the vicinity. They brought a stretcher and Kyoya laid Chrome on it as she let out a sharp gasp. She was running out air, despite having organs again. They brought her to the emergency room. Kyoya waited patiently outside.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna called as he saw Kyoya. Kyoya turned. The whole Guardian line up was here. "Kusakabe-san informed us about the situation. How is she?"

"Barely escaped death," Kyoya replied.

"What exactly happened?" Yamamoto asked.

"Didn't she live off with illusionary organs provided by Mukuro?" Gokudera inquired.

"Something must have happened to Mukuro," Tsuna stated in disbelief. They all fell silent at the dreadful possibility.

"Well, anyway, Hibari," Ryohei interrupted. "Why were you with her?"

Kyoya took a moment to absorb the question. It nearly took him off guard. The people in front of him looked curious as to why.

"Don't tell me Hibari likes Chrome?" Yamamoto blurted out. Everyone cried out in surprise at his statement.

"Ah, lalala," Lambo sang cheekily. "Lambo smells love in the air!"

"N-No way," Gokudera muttered. "H-Hibari-san and Chrome?"

"I don't know what Mukuro's going to say!" Tsuna cried out.

"Don't jump into conclusions," Kyoya said. "I don't want any one dead on the school grounds," And with that, he left them. Kyoya hadn't considered what that Yamamoto had said. Him, liking her? That's foolish. Kyoya sighed. However, why is it that it seemed like the truth? Furthermore, why did he felt at loss when he saw Chrome suffering? Something was definitely wrong. He felt drawn to her. She looked so petite and fragile. Was it because she reminded him of small animals? No, she may not look like it but she strong. Strong enough to be Mukuro's partner. He gritted his teeth as his feet touched the pavement. He had reached the outside of the hospital and got no clue as to what he was doing. Except that he definitely wants to bite someone to death. That damned Mukuro. What happened to him, exactly? He suddenly disappears without a trace and wham! Chrome lost her organs. The Academy song played in his pocket. Someone was calling him. He took out his black phone, whipped it open, and hit accept.

"Iinchou," Tetsu's deep voice muttered. "They have finished operating Chrome and now is moving her to another room,"

"I see," Kyoya replied. "What room?"

"Room 396. Fourth floor," Tetsu answered.

"I'll be right there," Kyoya informed. He hit end and closed his phone. Chrome would be unconscious, still. Tsuna and the others would be there, causing ruckus and mayhem to the comatose Chrome. Oh, well. He turned around and once again entered the building.


	2. Realization

Kyoya arrived outside Room 396. He opened the door without a second thought, thinking no one's around. Chrome was lying unconscious on the bed. Hanging from the headrest were Ryohei's boxing gloves, Yamamoto's baseball gloves, Gokudera's unlit dynamites, and Lambo's lollipop. Tsuna was sitting patiently beside her, like how a boss should behave when his subordinate barely escaped the brink of death. He noticed his Cloud Guardian's presence and stood up to greet him.

"Ah, Hibari-san," Tsuna said. "Thanks for saving Chrome,"

Kyoya leaned on the wall opposite of Tsuna as he gazed at the still body of Chrome.

"I just don't anyone dying on the school grounds," He replied smoothly. Partially it was true; it would cause panic and trouble. The other part was he didn't want her to die from organ deprivation.

"How did you do it?" Tsuna asked as he sat back on his chair. "Making her new organs, I mean,"

"It was her Vongola Ring," Kyoya started. "She only needed to use a very small portion of its power to manifest organs,"

"And you figured that out easily?" Tsuna asked, bewildered. He knew the Vongola rings were very powerful, as they were part of the balance of the world, but how Kyoya manage to figure out how to use the ring in that split second was outstanding.

"I was always fascinated by how this ring works," Kyoya raised his hand and balled it into a fist. His ring glistened. "If it could withstand my flames, my most powerful flames, then I can say that the power of this ring is limitless,"

"I see," Tsuna raised his hand to look at his ring. Kyoya had done enough observations. "However, the problem lies with Mukuro,"

Kyoya's eyes narrowed at the name of the man who once humiliated him. "What do you want to do?" He may not like to be bossed around and he'd rather be the one bossing around, but only with Tsuna can he wait for the orders given.

"I had already asked Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun to find any means to contact him or even find him. We need to know his conditions right now. Onii-san and Lambo are going to check the Kokuyo Land incase there might be any strange occurrences " Tsuna explained, turning into the boss he is. He had a habit of being very serious when doing work and going into battles, but he still is no good Tsuna during daily activities.

"What am I going to do?" Kyoya asked. He hadn't received any orders regarding Mukuro. Yet, since Tsuna knows the bad blood between the two, it was far better for him to stay away from this assignment.

"I'm going to go join Gokudera-kun now," Tsuna said as he got up from his chair. "Hibari-san, please stay here and look after Chrome," Kyoya was supposed to feel anger towards this pathetic assignment, but as he glanced at Chrome's body, he'd rather complied. Tsuna shut the door close with a thud.

"Cloud person?" Chrome muttered weakly as she fluttered her eyes open. The last thing she remembered was being pushed through the doors of the emergency room and giving a glance at the man who saved her life. Her eyes hovered over the room to the head rest and back to Kyoya. "Why...are you here?"

"Why, you ask," Kyoya muttered to himself. He hadn't exactly thought it over. Why was he in this room? Why was he obediently following Tsuna's orders to watch over her? If it were him, he could have left the hospital the minute he stepped foot outside the building. Then why was it different now? Was it because of this young lady that held him im his place?

"Mukuro-sama," Chrome gasped in realization. Her eyes widened in fear at the thought of losing him. "What happened to Mukuro-sama?"

"Who knows," Kyoya replied. True enough, he has no clue as to what happened to the damned Mukuro.

"I have to find him!" She exclaimed as she tried to get the oxygen mask off her. "I need to find him,"

"Take that mask off and you'll probably die," Kyoya warned. Her body was still weak for the new organs and she needed oxygen. Take that mask off, and she'll suffer great pain. Her thrashing ceased at his words. Chrome had enough sense to live and so she obediently dropped her hands. Kyoya wanted to tell her that there was nothing to fear, since the others are already on the move.

"Why are you doing this?" Chrome asked, curious to know the reason. And yet, Kyoya was still at loss. He ignored the question that was still rumbling in his head.

"You should get some rest," Kyoya told her. "If you get any better, you might get to find Rokudo Mukuro,"

That brightened her up. She smiled warmly at the thought and changed her resolve in finding Mukuro. Her ring lit up flames bigger than she was used to, purer and brighter than ever. One simple goal managed to lit up pure flames of Mist. How easy this world is. Kyoya checked the wall clock. It was half past four in the afternoon.

"Hey," Kyoya called her. Chrome turned slowly to look at him. "After you get out, what are you going to do?"

"Look for Mukuro-sama," Chrome answered easily. It was her main objective now.

"And do you have any leads?" Kyoya pestered on.

Chrome bit her lip for a moment. "Well, I suppose not. But I'm sure I can trace our link together and find where he was before it got disconnected,"

"Can you do it now?" Kyoya asked. He didn't mean to force her to exert effort while she's still weak. He only wanted to ask her if she can. Chrome thought for a moment before she nodded.

"I think I can get through him," She said slowly. She closed her eyes and clutched her fists. Her Vongola ring lit up a flame, delicate and soothing. She concentrated on tracing Mukuro. Starting by visualizing a thread, she connected it to the mind of Mukuro and tried to see what happened. Like a bullet train, it all rushed into her. There was a man holding cards; Ace cards of different types. It was blurry. The man seems to be standing in front of her- no, not her -in front of Mukuro. She felt the pain Mukuro had felt. His hands were shaking as he clutched his staff for support. He had suffered severe damages. The man in front of him chuckled eerily. The face of this mysterious enemy was blurred by Mukuro's vision. He was about to pass out. He-

Chrome gasped, out of breath. Usually, linking back to Mukuro on her own was definitely a piece of work but this is beyond exhausting. If she hadn't stop, she would have fainted and stuck at Mukuro's memory. Kyoya raised his eyebrows. He was observing her on the outside when she started to fidget around and started panting. She suddenly clutched her beddings when she let out a gasp. Chrome flew her eyes open as she cut off the link.

"Mukuro-sama," She gasped. "He's in danger!"

"What happened?" Kyoya asked. It was obvious something bad had happened to Mukuro. The way she just acted during the link was enough for Kyoya to deduce Mukuro was down.

"A-A man was holding ace cards in front of Mukuro-sama," Chrome recounted. "Mukuro-sama... Mukuro-sama was all beaten up. He was using all of his strength. I... I..." Chrome bit her lip to stop the tears from flowing. She felt useless, weak, and guilty. If she had gone with Mukuro, he wouldn't have suffered. A hand pressed on her head. Chrome looked up, surprised to see Kyoya patting her head softly. Even Kyoya was surprised by his own actions. Was it because she looked vulnerable that he wanted to comfort her? Impossible.

Chrome appreciated his actions as she smiled at him, "Thank you," Kyoya blinked and stopped. He looked away as his face grew hotter by the second.

"I... I should probably go," Kyoya whispered. Before Chrome could say anything, he stormed out of her room and shut the door close. Why hadn't he done that in the first place? He shook his head to clear his mind as he walked out of the hospital without turning back.

The academy was still bustling with excitement and work the next day. Tsuna hadn't shown any signs of telling the students about what happened, for he doesn't want the students to worry about anything except for the culture festival.

"Chrome is to be dispatched from the hospital later this afternoon," Tsuna announced to his Guardians, as they were gathered in the Guardian's office. "The doctors said that her health has been recovering rapidly. Of course, it would be mostly because of the Vongola ring and Chrome's hard work,"

"Did you tell the girls?" Ryohei asked, arms folded. Tsuna shook his head.

"It would be better if they didn't know," Tsuna said. Lambo raised his hand slowly and hesitantly.

"I... Uhh... Sort of spilled it to them a while ago," Lambo confessed softly. He was expecting Tsuna to get angry but Tsuna sighed, expecting it. As expected of his intuition. The door flung open and entering the office was Kyoko, Haru, and I-pin all demanding for explanation.

"Why didn't you tell us, Tsu-kun?" Kyoko asked. Tsuna's heart would still flutter everytime he'd see Kyoko, even though they dated after he confessed to her two months ago. Kyoko turned at her brother. "And you, too, onii-chan! Why?"

"That's right!" Haru slammed her hand on the table. "You know how precious Chrome is to us. Why didn't you tell us?"

"You're noisy, woman," Gokudera groaned. Haru flushed by his voice, then glared at Gokudera. They had a thing or two for each other yet too stubborn to admit. I-pin crossed her arms and glared at the selfish men.

"Calm down, you guys," Yamamoto put a hand at the ladies' shoulders. "You have to understand,"

"Furthermore," Tsuna added. "It would cause you panic with worry and we know very well how Chrome doesn't want anyone to be in shambles,"

The frustration between the ladies subsided. Tsuna sighed in relief secretly. He certainly don't want to mess with them. "Chrome will leave the hospital late this afternoon. You don't need to worry anymore, okay?"

Kyoko hesitated. "Tsu-kun... You guys always keep important stuff from us,"

"That's right," I-pin agreed. "We know you don't us to worry but we can cope up in our own,"

"I hope you guys would consider us for once," Haru muttered. Tsuna was left speechless as Kyoko kissed his cheek before they left the room. The door closed with a thud. Tsuna cleared his throat to begin their meeting again.

"Right, so..." Tsuna started. "I want to hear all your reports,"

"I'll start," Ryohei announced. "Lambo and I went to investigate Kokuyo Land for any suspicious behavior. Ken and Chikusa weren't there so it went smoothly. Nothing was off suspicious nor out of place. That means, either Mukuro planned it out without letting anyone in or he didn't plan it out but was asked to meet,"

"I see," Tsuna pondered for a moment. "It could be that Mukuro wanted to fight this man as it would seem that he went alone nor did I sense any tension in him,"

"We didn't do any well in our side, too," Gokudera started. "We tried to locate him from almost every place he's been with to find any leads. So far, luck hasn't been good to us," Tsuna nodded. This was getting hectic than he thought. His eyes strayed to Kyoya, who was sitting at the farthest end of the table.

"Ah, Hibari-san," Tsuna called. Kyoya looked at him, waiting. "How did it do with Chrome?"

"She told me she could have a link with Rokudo Mukuro as soon as she recovered," Kyoya said. "She tried once but it didn't last long. She did see some details,"

"Good," Tsuna smiled a bit. Now, they had a little bit of information. "What is it?"

"She said she saw in Rokudo Mukuro's point of view that they had a very one sided battle. He was all bruised up and tattered. He was attacked by a man using cards," Kyoya answered. Secretly, his blood was boiling at the fact that Mukuro was beaten. That would result that the man using cards was in fact, a very worthy opponent. Perhaps a bit more than Byakuran, the boss of the Mare Guardians. Tsuna raised a brow at Kyoya. He sensed tension within his Cloud Guardian.

"Hibari-san..." Tsuna muttered sternly. Kyoya sighed and folded his arms. Tsuna knows what Kyoya was thinking and Kyoya knows that as well. Tsuna returned his focus on the meeting. "All we have to do now is wait for Chrome to get back,"

"But I'm back, Boss," Chrome corrected. Everyone turned at the doorway. Chrome was standing in front of the doorway. The Guardians didn't even notice Chrome's presence as she entered the room. She, along with Mukuro, were the only ones to be able to completely hide their presence even from the Vongola Hyper Intuition. If she was able to mask her presence with the Mist, that means she recovered.

"Chrome, welcome back," Tsuna greeted, relieved. He was glad she recovered completely.

"You could have just entered the room extremely normally," Ryohei complained. Chrome flushed red at the embarrassment.

"No need to be so stealthy," Lambo chimed in as he twirled his pen around. Now Chrome was red as a tomato.

"Well, let her do what she likes," Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"Sorry," Chrome apologized softly. "I got used to it," She glanced around and her eyes met with Kyoya, who was taken aback by it. She smiled at him shyly, thanking him silently for taking care of her yesterday. Kyoya looked away and tried to ignore her, but he looked so damned happy that it was so hard to keep a straight face. Wait, could it be that he -

All those wanting, those unconscious actions, those painful and fluttering beating if his heart was all but one thing. It wasn't because she looked so fragile and small. It wasn't because he was impressed by her strength.

All along, he was in love with her.


	3. Closer, More Closer

"Now that you're here, Chrome," Tsuna started, breaking Kyoya's thoughts. He shook his head to regain his composure but his heart was still beating loudly. Loud enough for him to hear. "We want you to trace back your link to Mukuro to see if we can get back to him. Can you do it?

"Yes!" Chrome agreed immediately. This time, maybe, she can link back to him for a longer period than before. She sat on her respective chair and clutched her staff tight, as it was a link to Mukuro. She closed her eyes and visualized a thread more stronger than before and connected it to the mind of Mukuro. She called on to him, checking if he could hear her.

"My dear Chrome," Mukuro crooned softly, gently, and warmly. His voice echoed around.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome cried out in happiness. "I'm so relieved. Are you doing fine? Where are you now?"

"Chrome," Mukuro said. "My well-being should be the least of your concern. I am in hiding, thanks to Fran. He saved me at the last minute. Your top priority should be the people who forced me into hiding,"

"Like the man using cards?" Chrome inquired.

"Ah, him," Mukuro paused. "He was a strong man, a worthy opponent. Yet very dangerous. He wasn't using his entire strength against me as I was, too. He weilds cards and storm flames. But..."

"But?"

"I can't explain how but he seemed to manipulate his flames into something. Like into something elastic and even hide the presence of his flames. Even if I did go all-out at him, without understanding the power behind his flames I would still lose,"

"Mukuro-sama..." Chrome bit her lip. "At the very least, you are doing fine and that's enough for me to stop worrying,"

"Uhh," Fran's voice echoed. It seemed that he tapped into Mukuro's thought. "Fran here. I thought I could drop by and say hello,"

"Fran..." Mukuri gritted his teeth, annoyed by his apprentice. "What are you doing?"

"Invading your thoughts and joining your private conversation," Fran answered in his usual monotone. "You're so unfair, Master. You get to keep talking to a girl some far distance away and like in private-"

"Chrome, you best cut off your link with me now," Mukuro interrupted. Chrome giggled. "One last thing. It didn't seem he was alone. I had a glimpse of the man's back and I saw a large spider tattoo. Remember everything I told you. That was all I could share. Chrome, be careful,"

And the link was cut off. Chrome gasped out loud as she flung her eyes open. A lot of energy was wasted but she had a little to spare to report everything Mukuro told her.

"Spider tattoo," Tsuna muttered afterwards. "We need to investigate this right away,"

"However, the thing about him manipulating his flames really bothers me," Gokudera rubbed his chin. "With our Vongola ring, we could use our weapons manifested with Dying Will Flames. But controlling it and even make something elastic about it seemed impossible,"

Ryohei grunted in agreement. "I agree with Octopus head. This man is an extremely dangerous opponent,"

"P-Plus, he's not alone. He's got a few others like him!" Lambo cried out in fear.

"But thankfully, Mukuro's fine and at least we got a head start,"

Kyoya wondered how strong this man is exactly. He looked at the ring on his finger and lit it up. If the man could manipulate his flames, then so can he. But how?

"We should split up in teams," Tsuna suggested. "One team could go investigate the man and his group, another team could learn something about our flames," He looked at his Guardians. "Gokudera-kun, you along with Shouchi-kun and Spanner-san dig through our flames,"

"W-What? I'm not teamed up with Tenth?" Gokudera whined but complied. It was a team of geniuses, and it would hasten the search if the three geniuses work together.

"Next would be Onii-san and Lambo," Tsuna announced. "They will be investigating any leads of anything concerning a spider tattoo. Yamamoto and I will find Mukuro and his whereabouts," He turned to face the two who was left. "Hibari-san and Chrome, you two must know the identity of the man and track him until you find his whereabouts and his group's hideout,"

Kyoya folded his arms and remained calm, even though his insides were melting. After his realization of his new profound love to Chrome, it made everything much worse.

"It's true Chrome and Hibari make a good team," Yamamoto said. "They could be stealthy and efficient,"

"And the less people to track him, the less likely to be discovered," Tsuna stated. "Report any single detail you'll find. Never leave out anything. We'll be meeting here every day at the same time. Meeting adjourned," The Guardians stood up and bowed in front of Tsuna and relaxed their bodies as they exited the room. They bid Tsuna goodbye and left, except for Kyoya.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked, reverting back to his no-good self. "Is there anything you want?"

"What about my Disciplinary Committee? I can't leave my responsibilities alone, too," Kyoya informed.

"Kusakabe-san can double up the strength," Tsuna said. "Leave it to your vice president and concentrate on the search for this man," Kyoya wanted to bite his Boss for making him leave his beloved committee. However, Tsuna did promise him a battle with him. That's mostly why he's so loyal and obedient to Tsuna.

"Right," Kyoya sighed. He turned around and headed for the door. Chrome was waiting for him and it surprised him. His chest ached again, and he silently swore at his damn heart.

"Please take care of me," Chrome greeted formally. Kyoya ignored it and walked away, with Chrome behind him. It was awkward and annoying at the same time. Chrome stopped as Kyoya stopped. He looked back to see if she was still there. Chrome blinked and nodded a bit.

"Why are you following me?" Kyoya asked her.

"We're partners," She answered, as if it was obvious. "We're tracking the card man, remember?"

"Are we doing that now?" Kyoya sighed in exasperation. As much as he's happy with her presence, he still wasn't overjoyed in helping the damned Mukuro. Chrome nodded, though she hesitated at first. She wanted to deal with the problem as soon as she can. To find the man - and if lucky, Mukuro, too - has been given full priority to her. She can't waste any second further.

Much to her surprise, Kyoya agreed. "Fine," He said. "We'll start by locating the venue of their fight. Can you recall any detail from the link you had?"

Chrome brightened up. "Yes. Um, there was some asphalt around. Some dilapidated buildings, a small passageway. There was also a sign hunged over," She paused, concentrating on recalling the link. The memory was blurry but still readable. "Love & Lucky. That's the name,"

"Good," Kyoya said. "We need a map or something. Let's head to the library,"

The library was larger than any room in the Academy, except for the cafeteria. Collections of books were stacked neatly at every sections. Though there was silence, the library was still bustling with students who come for knowledge, or for some time to kill, or maybe to make out. Kyoya and Chrome passed by the crowd in a breeze. The students all greeted them with respect, as they all do to the Guardians. Chrome stopped as her cheeks grew hot and her face became redder than usual. She was looking inside the path between the shelves of the section "History".

"What's the matter?" Kyoya asked as he noticed the petite lady wasn't following him. He looked at where she was looking. It was couple making out, getting hot. His cheeks flushed as well but composed himself. No wonder Chrome was flushing. She was witnessing some scene.

"Hey," Kyoya called on them. The couple broke from their sexy embrace, all flushing and embarrassed. "If you wanna get laid, get a room. This isn't a spot for you. Scram before I'll bite you to death,"

"Y-Yes, sir!" The couple quickly picked up their things and ran away. Chrome was still flushing and her eyes still wide from the scene she saw. Kyoya thought it was funny as he let out a snort.

"Did that tarnish your innocence?" He asked her.

"I-It's just that this is the first time I've seen something like that," Chrome squeaked. "They were doing things so bold and the guy was gripping her brea-" Kyoya clasped her mouth to silence her. He didn't want to hear the details.

"Enough," He said. His ears were burning. "Let's move," Chrome nodded. He let go and continued to walk. They found the computers and picked the first one. Kyoya sat on the respective chair as Chrome pulled another chair and sat beside him. He tapped the mouse and clicked on Maps. He typed in, "Love & Lucky" and hit enter. The screen processed the images and the map showed a satellite view of the city Love & Lucky was.

"Yorknew City," Chrome said softly. It was a few kilometers from here and a 5-hour drive. Love & Lucky was a little bar a few blocks away from the heart of the city.

"We could leave tomorrow and process train tickets to Yorknew," Kyoya suggested then caught himself. He was not much of a talker before but why did he talk so much when he's with her?

"Tomorrow?" Chrome repeated. "What about tonight?" Kyoya looked at the wall clock. It was past four in the afternoon. They could arrive at Yorknew at nine and check in a hotel.

"Let's check for the trips to Yorknew," Kyoya said. He typed for the list of train trips to Yorknew from Namimori. The last trip would take place at ten but there would be a trip at five. They could still make it. "Looks like we can take the five pm ride,"

"That's amazing," Chrome drawled. "I'll inform Boss and arrange accomodations. We'll meet at the station quarter to five,"

Tsuna gave his approval to Chrome and gave her money for their stay after she explained what they found. With that, he booked the finest two-bed suite at Hotel Bourgeousie in Yorknew City. Amazingly, his fame and power stretched even to a far off city. Kyoya had finished packing and went off to the station at exactly quarter to five. Chrome was unexpectedly early, having the fact she had to run errands before packing.

"Boss gave his approval easily," She said. "It took a bit shortly than what I had in mind," After that, they bought tickets to Yorknew and boarded the train. They sat in a small compartment near the entrance and as Kyoya shut their door, the train took off for Yorknew. The little couple sat in silence, both thinking how awkward it was.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird chirped from outside the window. The little birdie was following them. Kyoya thanked him silently for breaking the tension.

"Hey, little one," Kyoya greeted. "So good of you to follow us,"

"Chrome! Chrome!" Hibird chirped as he flew around Chrome. Kyoya froze. The little one must have memorized her name when he was playing around her name one time. Chrome smiled at the birdie.

"You know my name?" She asked.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird continued to chirp. Then he sung the Academy's song and flew outside.

"You taught him how to sing?" Chrome asked Kyoya in admiration.

"I just played the song, sang it, and he learned it," Kyoya answered.

"You sing?" She asked again.

"A bit," He should have said no.

"Smart bird,"

"He is,"

"And cute,"

"You, too,"

Chrome paused as Kyoya did, too. He remained silent and calm, as if nothing happened. Chrome, on the other hand, was flushing deep red. She hadn't expected him to say that. He appeared stoic and dangerous to her but some of his actions striked her as unexpected. His actions didn't make any sense to her but she felt drawn to him. Was it because she was thankful for the man who saved her? However, Kyoya's insides did not remain calm. Butterflies filled his stomach as his mind screamed in chaos. You, too? What was he doing? He love her, yes. Would this be a side effect of his realization. The train rocked sideways, as if it bumped into something. Chrome, lightweight as she was, was thrown sideways by the sudden jumble. She bumped onto Kyoya, who caught her quickly.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Chrome looked up. He was staring at her intently, face close and eyes deep. Her face was as close as his, and she could feel her face burning. Their face inched closer, both hearts beating loudly, drawing a centimeter distance of their lips. A little more, just a little more and -

"Good evening, passengers!" The conductor boomed loudly. The couple flinched in surprise and separated. Both was flushing deep red and their faces were burning hotter than ever. Kyoya cursed himself for getting carried away. If they hadn't been interrupted, they would have kissed and who knows what would the aftermath be. Chrome touched her lips gently. On that split second, her first kiss would have been given to him. But somehow, she knows she wouldn't regret it.

"Welcome aboard to the Fortuna," The conductor continued. "You will arrive at Yorknew City in less than four hours. Dinner is served at the cafeteria so grab your portions and enjoy your evening," The conductor finished and turned off the microphone.

Kyoya cleared his throat. "Do you want to have some dinner?"

Chrome nodded, shy. "Yes," Kyoya stood up and left the room. Chrome was silent. She recalled what happened and her face burned once again. What's happening to her? She suddenly had a desire for his existence. She shook her head. No, this is some mistake. And yet...

And yet, why does she keep on thinking about Cloud person?

"The meal was delicious," Chrome said softly as she put away her portions. Things weren't awkward as before but there still that fleeting distance going through them. Chrome tried as much as to make their ride to Yorknew less tense. She muttered things softly, trying to open a little conversation. Kyoya would join in a little, displaying some things he thought of. After exchanging opinions for a short length of time, they would be silent and awkward. The train went inside a tunnel, dimming the lights. Cars and other vehicles passed by until, after what it seemed forever, the train finally got off the tunnel. What awaited them was pure beauty. Grass lands with the greenest grass you could find, and a beautiful night sky so clear you could see tons of stars and even galaxies way up high.

"Pretty," Chrome muttered in adorement. The moon was lit full and shone brightly than before. It made their mission look like a vacation in summer.

"It really is beautiful," Kyoya stated. Chrome turned, smiling.

"Isn't it?" She said. "You wouldn't see this if you'd gaze below the tall buildings in Namimori,"

Kyoya thought so, too. It's true that if you gaze below the buildings, it would be covered and the night sky would feel incomplete. However, if you gaze it from the hilltop or on Namimori Shrine, you could see the night sky completely.


	4. Together

_Thank you so much for the reviews. Hell, I didn't expect this story to get any reviews. Haha, but I'm grateful. Keep them coming though!_

_This chapter is a bit shorter than the rest. There isn't much in here. But I hope you guys still enjoy it._

* * *

The train chugged loudly. It made Chrome jump after being silent for the rest of the trip. Kyoya was still staring at the scenery outside. What seemed to be an endless view of grass was now replaced by the buildings that stretched up to the clouds. The city was engulfed with lights and activity that made Kyoya wanting for some biting. The train entered the subway and slowed down for the stop. Chrome stretched her arms and held on to her luggage. Kyoya did the same, though he was standing, ready to exit the train. Both of them boarded off slowly and headed outside the subway and into the light of the city. The rush of activity took them by surprise. This place was something Kyoya would gladly destroy, if given the chance.

"Amazing," Chrome breathed as she held on to her bags a bit tightly. This is was the first time she had been to a city after Mukuro saved her. She grew up in a city, so she felt nostalgia as she walked a few steps around.

"We should head to Hotel Bourgeoisie," Kyoya reminded her. Chrome glanced at him, and nodded. She pulled out the map and located the hotel. It was just down the street, lucky for them.

"Let's go, Cloud person," She said softly.

The two of them headed over to the hotel while looking at the commotion of the city. Lights, neon signs, all radiating activity captured their attention. Chrome thought that the mission was more like a vacation. But if it's a vacation, then it's like a vacation for the _two of them_. Chrome turned tomato red. She has seen movies about couples going to another city for adventure. Aren't they like that now? She secretly glanced at Kyoya, who was busy with his thoughts. What was he thinking? Was he thinking about the same thing?

Kyoya noticed a stare coming from Chrome. It felt weird and awkward, given the fact that they almost kissed a while back. He couldn't concentrate on observing the people. He turned to look at her. "What is it?"

Chrome blinked, realizing what she was doing. "Oh! Um, nothing. Sorry," She looked away, flushing once more. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why was she staring at him?

Hotel Bourgeoisie was grand and exquisite, befitting a prosperous city like Yorknew. They entered the lobby and checked in for their rooms. Tsuna had given them the privilege of staying at his own floor. Apparently, he had the top most floor all to himself. This was one of the wonders of the Academy's Boss. A nationwide influence and luxuries as if it was part of the Mafia.

The two of them had been escorted to the last floor and left to deal with the large room. They dropped their bags and took a sniff at the elegant feel of the room. They have been supplied with everything: money, food, accommodations.

"What a soft bed," Chrome said as she plopped on the king sized bed. Or a pun that Yamamoto made back in the Academy, _a boss sized bed._

"Hold on…" Kyoya muttered as he examined the room once more. A couch, bathroom, kitchen, closet, and a bed. This room was fit for only one person. There was only one bed, one bathroom. He glanced at Chrome, who was sprawled all over the bed. If there is one bed, then…

"Then, we have to share," Kyoya blurted out. Chrome tilted her head, not following him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"One bed, one bathroom," He told Chrome. Smart as she was, she knew what he was thinking about. She flushed deep red, realization dawning at her, while saying, "Oh. I'll just…sleep on the couch," She grabbed a couple of pillows and set them on the couch.

"No, you use the bed," Kyoya said. "I'll sleep on the couch,"

"But it'll be hard," Chrome protested.

"I'll sleep on the couch," He repeated, firmly.

"No," She declined stubbornly.

"I'll use it,"

"I said no,"

"And I said I'll use it,"

"No," Chrome locked her eyes on Kyoya, giving him the look of pure stubbornness. Kyoya let out a sigh. God was she stubborn.

"Then, what do we do?" Kyoya rubbed the bridge of his nose. Who knew her stubbornness could drain him that easily.

"Um, we'll use the bed, together," Chrome suggested absently. Kyoya looked at her in surprise. Did she just suggest that?

"What?"

Chrome flushed. "I said we'll use the bed. Together,"

Kyoya pursed his lips together. Just sitting next to her in the train made him hyperventilate; now she wants to sleep next to him? If he refused, they would be bickering all over again. He had no choice but to comply.

"Fine," He muttered as he picked up the pillows on the couch and placed them back to the bed. "I'm going to shower," He got out his towel and headed for the bathroom. He needed the time to cool himself down. He felt like he was going to explode when Chrome suggested that.

Chrome, on the other hand, apparently exploded. Her face was feeling feverish and she could not stop rolling on the boss sized bed. Did she just suggest that? Sure, she did not want him to sleep uncomfortably on the couch. She'd rather be the one sleeping on it since she was used to sleeping like that back in Kokuyo Land. But what else would she do? Kyoya did not want her to sleep on the couch. So, if nobody's sleeping on the couch, then they might as well use the bed.

"How embarrassing," She muttered as she buried her face on the pillow. Her thoughts wandered from the kiss that almost took place to the couple who were embracing each other quite sexily. Chrome jolted upward, face redder than ever. She decided to create a pillow barrier. Both of them have enough space to sleep. With that, she need not worry on not sleeping.

The noise of the shower died down as Kyoya exited the bathroom, hair wet and in his pajamas. He sighed, glad that he was able to cool down. He noticed something weird on the boss sized bed. At the middle was a barricade made out of pillows. The sides were equally divided, both having enough space to roll around. Chrome was having her last touches.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya asked, out of the blue. Chrome flinched and flushed in embarrassment.

"T-This is a wall," Chrome explained meekly. "Just...in case,"

Kyoya thought she was like a kid building a fortress. He let out a snort, unexpectedly. "What's up with that?" Chrome blinked, surprised to see an amused Cloud person. She realized that he was laughing at her.

"D-Don't laugh!" She protested.

"Sorry," Kyoya cleared his throat, reverting back to his casual form. "You can take a shower now,"

"Ah, yes," Chrome stood up and picked up her towel and her pajamas. She glanced at Kyoya once more and entered the bathroom. The shower turned on, and all Kyoya could hear was the sound of water flowing.

Kyoya made himself comfortable on the right side of the bed, and stared at the view outside the window. Hibird was floating around the window, probably having fun at the obstacles he could evade while flying. His heart was beating loudly. Who knew such a development could happen on the first day of their mission. Tsuna knew that his gigantic room was only fit for one. Then, why did he settle for this?

That bastard. Did he do this on purpose?

While Kyoya was focused on his growing hate for Tsuna (although he was still thankful for the opportunity), Chrome had finished drying her hair and was now ready to sleep in her pajamas.

"I'm done," She told Kyoya. He nodded, not sure what to say. Another awkward conversation.

Chrome slipped in the cover as she turned the lights off. Kyoya did the same, although he was not sure if he could sleep peacefully tonight. Not with his heart going crazy.

"Cloud person?" Chrome called, softly.

"Hn?"

"Good night,"

Kyoya pursed his lips. It was unexpected.

"Good night…Chrome,"


	5. One Tough Lady

_I seriously SERIOUSLY apologize for the VERY VERY LONG DELAY. I had finals and requirements to submit for clearing. I'm sorry if this chapter is too short or too lame or even how this chapter ended. I'll work hard next chapter! So I hope you bear with it. Ciao!_

* * *

As the moon shone brightly at Yorknew City, Kyoya observed the people who were constantly rushing to and from buildings. The city was still heavily active, even at nine in the evening. The cars honked as traffic emerged before him. Businessmen would run and talk on their phone quite often. There were even celebrities out in streets posing for a picture or signing autographs. Some would just walk by, drinking espresso and eating burger. The noise irritated him, but he had to save his biting later. Kyoya was leaning to a wall beside the entrance to Love & Lucky. He checked his watch. It was half past nine in the evening. Chrome was running late, despite just going to buy snacks for them. Where was she?

"Cloud person," Chrome called from beside him. Kyoya's heart frantically jumped, not because of her but because she surprised him the moment he let his guard down.

"Long line," She explained as she handed out his share of burgers and fries. He gladly accepted it, though he was careful not to touch her slender fingers. It was awkward. He watched her munch on her burger as she stood next to him. Kyoya concluded she had an appetite, despite being fragile looking and petite.

Voices inside the bar got louder than expected. Either they had an inside brawl or they were watching something incredible. It was time to take action. Both of them casually entered the door. The place was exquisite and refined. Velvet covered the chairs and dim lights dominated the whole area. The stage looked grand as someone was performing a song beautifully. That was the reason for the sudden outburst. The two Guardians head over to the counter and was immediately entertained by the bartender. On his dog tag was the name 'Jack'.

"What do we have here," Jack drawled as he leaned over to inspect the two. "Aren't you young enough to be visiting a bar?"

"We didn't know there was an age limit," Kyoya answered smoothly. Jack smirked, amused by the teenager before him.

"There isn't any," Jack grinned as he continued to stare at the two. His eyes were fixated at Chrome. "Well, hello, young lady,"

"Hi," Chrome greeted softly and innocently.

"Such a pure and innocent lady we're having tonight," Jack lifted Chrome's hand and slowly leaned in for a kiss. Kyoya narrowed his eyes as he secretly pulled Chrome away from the counter. Jack, of course, noticed the teen's demeanor and chuckled.

"Oh, darling, I have a different taste," Jack winked at him. Kyoya was definitely getting the hives. "What am I serving you?"

"Actually, we want to ask you something," Chrome started. Jack shot his brows upward. "Have you seen a man with purple-ish hair styled like a pineapple here? He's also a teenager, like us,"

Jack tapped his finger on his chin. The performer ended his song and the customers cheered and hooted warmly, asking for an encore. "Pineapple hair. I might have seen him. But darling, you don't expect me to remember everyone," Jack rolled his eyes.

"Yes, we actually do," Kyoya insisted. Jack smiled slyly and after a long pause, he threw his arms in surrender.

"Fine, you got me," Jack sighed. "He was here a few nights ago. He was meeting someone. The man he was waiting was tall and bulky with wild hair and wild eyes. His presence smelled danger. Not someone you can mess with,"

"What happened?" Chrome asked urgently. They met here! They definitely found a clue.

"Well, they went outside. That was the last time I've seen them," Jack finished as he waved at another customer.

"What were they talking about?" Kyoya asked, folding his arms.

Jack shrugged. "No idea. All I sensed was tension between them. Was the pineapple guy homosexual? 'Cause if he is, then I bet they were humping near the dumpsters,"

"No!" Chrome denied frantically. "Mukuro-sama is not homosexual!"

"Really? Damn. He was sexy," Jack chuckled. Kyoya felt dizzy. "Anyway, if you need clues you can head to the dumpsters," Jack pointed to a door across the area. "I say good luck to you, guys,"

"Thanks," Chrome said, hesitantly. They turned around and headed over to the dumpsters. The room was packed; they had to squeeze their way out. Kyoya was worried that Chrome would get lost and maybe even flattened by the crowd. But as he turned to check on her, she was still behind him, fighting her way next to him. Kyoya smirked. She was one tough lady, alright. Eventually, they had reached the exit. The alley was empty and quiet, except for the echoes of the people inside and the music that boomed loudly. It was a perfect confrontation spot.

"Let's look for clues," Chrome suggested. They looked around the area looking for bits and pieces of evidence. They even went through the dumpster. But still they have not found any leads.

"As expected," Kyoya concluded as he closed the dumpster. "The card man disposed the entire residue of the battle. The blood, the broken scraps - all of it,"

"But we can't just leave it like this," Chrome complained, clutching her staff, now visible. "Maybe Mukuro-sama left something that even the card man can't detect,"

Kyoya thought it over. It was true; Mukuro was sly and sneaky at the same time. He could have hidden something on the wall and covered it with faint Mist flames.

"I think I can find them," Chrome said. She took a deep breath and called forth her Vongola animal, Mukurowl. Her snow owl appeared, surrounded by her Mist flames. "Cambio Forma,"

Mukurowl transformed into her Vongola weapon, Daemon's Lens. The lens formed around her left eye and calculations proceeded as she gazed around the vicinity. Her lens zoomed on the left wall. From her lens' point of view, she saw very faint, almost invisible, Mist flames. Chrome pointed a finger on it.

"There," She said. Kyoya moved fast and examined the wall. There was nothing weird on it. Mukuro must have hidden it well. Kyoya whipped out his tonfas cladded in his Cloud flames and destroyed the illusion. There it was; the clue they needed.

"What is this?" Kyoya muttered as he touched the broken wall. A pair of Joker cards was stuck inside. Mukuro had casted an illusion the moment these cards were firmly on the wall. Kyoya pulled the cards out. The Joker in the cards was holding a pair of Joker cards, too. But the thing he noticed the most the smoky pink flame surrounding the card.

"Pink?" Chrome asked as she stepped next to Kyoya to examine it.

"It should have been red or purple, if it _were_ a Dying Will Flame,"

"So, it's not?" Chrome wondered.

"Probably not," Kyoya muttered. What is this pink flame? It looks sticky and strange. The attributes doesn't even fit any of the Dying Will Flames. "What did Rokudo Mukuro say about the flame?"

Chrome tapped on her chin to recall their last conversation. "He said that it looked stretchable, elastic or something. No, I think he said the flame _is_ elastic. Like it's flexible,"

"Strange. How can – "

Kyoya glanced at the empty road behind Chrome. He shifted his position into battle mode, covering Chrome. Chrome looked startled at the sudden shift but nevertheless took out her staff in pure instinct. The person lurking around stepped foot into the light that made Kyoya tighten his defense.

"What do we have here…"

* * *

_Check out my profile for a poll regarding the next chapter! Vote now!_


	6. Another Entrance

_Alright so I made this chapter as fast as I could since SOMEONE would bite me to death. I tried to make this good and cute but I've been watching too much shounen anime that, well, turned this chapter into one. I'd like to thank those who answered my little poll. So enjoy!_

* * *

Fran stepped foot into the light, carrying a bag of marshmallows. His face remained expressionless as he waved a hand.

"Yo," He greeted in his usual monotone. Chrome went forward, surprised to see Mukuro's student.

"What are you doing here, Fran?" She asked. Kyoya dropped his stance and stared at the strange kid. Fran was busy munching on the mallows and when he grinned, it stuck like goo all over his mouth. That ticked Kyoya off.

"Just the same as you are," Fran answered indifferently. He glanced at the cards Chrome was now holding. "Oh, you found Master's clues. Way to go,"

"Are you sent by Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked. Her cheeks flushed as she said Mukuro's name. Kyoya couldn't help but feel a pang in his chest.

"Nah, I was just passing by,"

"...I see,"

"Anyway!" Fran blurted out as he threw the empty bag of mallows into the dumpster. "You found Master's clues,"

"...you said that already," Kyoya muttered. Fran feigned surprise.

"I did?" He drawled. This brat was ticking Kyoya off. Chrome noticed the tension and decided to say something before a certain kid would be eating tonfas.

"U-Um, can you tell us what Mukuro-sama meant about this?" Chrome asked hastily as she showed the pair of Joker cards. Fran inspected the cards. His face showed surprise, as if realization dawned to him.

"These cards..." Fran held the cards and stared in flabbergast. Chrome gulped and held her staff tighter as her heart raced in anticipation. Fran took a deep breath and pointed at the Joker. "He looks like a pervert, doesn't he?"

In a flash, Chrome's staff was stabbed right on Fran's big frog hat. Kyoya was definitely pissed and he was getting ready for some biting. He had used Chrome's staff to kill the annoying pest but somehow Fran lived, monotoning his cries of pain.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Fran assured them as he returned the cards to Chrome, not minding the staff sticking out from his head. "That man was the man who attacked Master and he is a pervert,"

"This man?" Chrome stared at the cards. Sure enough, it was the same as how Jack described the man. Wild hair, bulky appearance, and smell of danger. On his face was a creepy smile, like he enjoyed fear.

"Well, I do agree on that pervert part,"

Everyone whipped around to face another one who made an entrance. This time, it wasn't someone they know. Kyoya regained his stance and cladded his tonfas with Cloud flames. Chrome quickly got her staff and held it tighter. Fran... Well, Fran was just himself.

The one who made his entrance was a boy with flat black hair and slanty eyes. His mouth was covered with black cloth with a skull embedded on it. He was clothed in black leather all over. He had the same height as Tsuna but fiercer and more dangerous. He sensed danger.

"Hey," He called. "Are you the one Hisoka fought before?"

"If you're looking for Master," Fran started. "He can be found in the Fruit section at the Market. Find some pineapples and you might see him,"

The boy narrowed his eyes on Fran. "But that's a pain in the ass. I guess I have to settle for you,"

Kyoya smirked, loving where this would lead. Fran pissed him off more than usual and he was dying for some biting. "I'll bite you to death,"

Kyoya rushed over to the boy to give him a quick uppercut. The boy dodged perfectly; his reflexes was fast. But Kyoya didn't stop. He gave a jab to the right then to the left, but the boy dodged all of it. Kyoya turned around for a drop kick but the boy vanished before him. The boy was in the air above him and gave him a kick that sent Kyoya flying. Kyoya crashed into the wall, cracking it.

"Cloud person!" Chrome cried out. She called forth Mukurowl and changed into her Vongola Gear, The Earrings of Mist Version X, as her staff turned into a khakkhara. She was thankful there were two Mist Vongola Rings, and her weapons are identical to Mukuro, as they were inseparable. As she slammed the khakkhara on the floor, a cylindrical form of lava gushed out from the ground all over the boy. Lotus vines was spread all over, which momentarily took the boy by surprise.

"What the..." The boy muttered and was careful not to make any movements. "Hisoka said the one he fought had strange abilities. Like a conjurer but different," He stared at Chrome, who was doing her best to retain the illusion. "You must be it,"

The boy grinned sadistically, and dodged every lava. Chrome hastened to do more to defend herself, but the boy dodged it still. He was fast and had amazing reflexes. The boy reached Chrome and grasped her hand. He blinked, and leaped away from Chrome. She exploded like a bomb and her illusions was gone.

"An illusion," The boy muttered. "Another conjurer was in sight," He checked the field from his place and noticed something different. He rushed over the wall and punched the concrete like clay, revealing Fran and Chrome.

"Ack, he found us," Fran narrated, still in his monotone.

The boy smiled. "Found yo-"

A steel cuff was placed around his neck, pulling him away. Kyoya whipped him around and mercilessly slammed him on the ground.

"You've been ignoring me," Kyoya mumbled. The boy got up looking pissed.

"Ah? Who cares?" The boy gripped the cuff and broke it like an egg. "You're not worth my time," The boy grabbed Chrome by the arm in a flash and leaped. "All I need is her," Before Kyoya could chase him, the boy vanished. _Along with Chrome._

Kyoya stood there, baffled by what happened. First, the boy kicked his ass. Second, he ignored him. And most of all, third, he captured Chrome.

"He got away," Fran narrated once more. He looked at Kyoya to ask. "What should -" He stopped himself.

Kyoya's face looked far more than pissed. He was angry beyond compare. He looked like he could decapitate someone. He was angry at himself for letting Chrome be taken away. He was angry at the boy for kicking his ass and stealing Chrome. He doesn't need to be insulted once more.

"Once I see that brat, I'll bite him beyond recognition,"


End file.
